fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mathias Isengrim
Mathias Isengrim also known by many as "The Crimson King", an almost eldritch like Immortal who seeks the downfall of Earth Land, to return it to the chaotic void, under his domain so that he may rule eternal. He views Chaos as the world's natural state and that he is the only being in creation that will rule over the chaos. Nothing shall stand in the way of his conquests, followers call out his name and recognize his Godhood, they grow greatly over the years and now at the Pinnacle will his true will and power be revealed. All shall know his him and hail him as their God. Appearance Claims to be Primordial, many don't believe as he looks quite young for a king of his stature, looking like he is in his early thirties, Mathias is seen with medium length platinum blown hair, his eyes are a blood red color that are said to mesmerize others. He is seen in black chestplate with gold trims, a Crimson coat, red pants, a black sleeveless vest, Black long boots as his regular attire. He is often seen in a red robe that blacks out his face when disguising himself. When revealing what could be his true form, he is seen as a more muscular, incredibly pale, Flame like spider legs protrude from his back and fully red eyed individual. Personality To his eyes, Earth world as it is will be no more, to let it fall to the outer chaos of the universe is the natural state. His belief in his reign is quite similar as he sees himself as the supreme lord of the world no matter its state. With that he is very indifferent to everything around him, almost to the point of emotionless. He is often seen as stoic, minimalistic in his movements and even speaking as it comes across as almost monotone. He seeks only strength and power as it is the few things that matter the most. He can only really be angered by others slandering his name and crown, he also takes great joy in harming his enemies and putting them in their place. Despite that he does care for his family and allies, as long as they shown a "Will to power", he is very loyal to his wife and kids, they often have tried killing him in the past, which is something he encourages, to his eyes that would make them worthy of their titles and if they're strong enough to kill him then they have every right to carve out their own empire. History In the ancient times in Desierto, there existed several kingdoms, one kingdom Ouranos rose along with its dark tower to with Mathias as king, his kingdom would raise in power until it could no longer stay in its own borders and set out to conquer the other kingdoms thus it all fell under under his reign. Then came a prophecy that his kingdom would turn to ruin, Mathias went to every magical power and help he could find so that when the day came he would be ready. He turned to one powerful source that would dwarf all others. "Fotia" he first Primordial flame, from the very Void, spark a flame that would give way to Chaos. Mathias tapped into this power to his family and followers hoping to have the power to stave off his destruction. Yet as the day drew closer, the king's paranoia gave way to a need to conquer, in his frightened mind he would rule the world if it meant a eternal kingdom. Enemies rose against the King and though he was powerful, he was eventually overcome and sealed within the world. His kingdom divided, his name disappearing into legend, his kingdom into myth. He gained immortality and could only be sealed, but the seal weakens, and the King awakens to a new world, a world that shall drown in his chaotic flame and be reborn as his Eternal Kingdom. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Inherent Abilities Swordsmanship Is superb in that regard, being able to use multiple weapons in various styles with relative ease. Combat Prowess While not a grand martial artist, his strength and combat knowledge allow him to know when to strike with power punches or kicks to effectively weaken an opponent or give his weapons an opening. Resistance Is insanely durable, allowing him to take obscene amounts of attacks without a scratch, it would take a lot of strength to harm him but he can be defeated if the attacks are coordinated and constant. Magical Power Fire-Make With "Fotia" the flame given to humanity burning in his veins he is given great power over fire. When in use it allows him to create a ring of fire around him, this ability is passive and allows him to create fire constructs, from walls, animals, spikes and a large demon like construct that protects him at all costs. He is able to form weapons of flames, in his hand, from a small sword, spear, scimitar, staff, and great sword. He has the ability to create balls of flame that vary in size and build up time. He can also chose how the flames disburse, he can throw a large orb or let it float in the air and burst into smaller balls of flame. Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Articles in process Category:Male Category:Dark Mage